The Vendetta Continues
by Dreaming Thinker
Summary: Rose Finch, Evey Hammond and Eric Finch's daughter, has a promising life ahead of her, until Norsefire begins to reform, and she is the only one who can save the country from them. Movieverse. Rated T for language and violence.


The Vendetta Continues

Rose Finch stared out her window, brushing her hair, enduring the little stings of pain that accompanied each brush. She has always had a strong resistance to physical pain, her parents had taught her to. Out her window, she saw London. It was a breathtakingly gorgeous day, and it was the day that she was slated to leave for university. She had been anticipating this moment for years. She was 18, so like many others that were her age, she couldn't wait to get a higher education. Her parents had founded the college; it was called Valerie Page University. She would have a big reputation to live up to. Her mother had many times told her the story of the university's namesake; a woman whom was imprisoned by the old government for being gay. The country had viewed Rose's parents as heroes, having helped take down the old government, and replacing it with a very small and very peaceful government. Rose felt proud to have such great lineage. She gently set down her hairbrush, her hair looking straight enough. She couldn't wait any longer to leave! She dashed downstairs, with a distinct bounce in her step.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast before you leave? I'll make your favorite, eggs-in-the-basket." A call came from the kitchen belonging to Rose's mother. Evey Hammond-Finch was a woman in her late-forties who was passionate about her family. Her husband, Eric Finch, a man in his early-sixties, sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper. They had always had a significant age difference, but neither cared about the odd looks they had received at the supermarket on a regular basis. They simply loved each other. Their marriage was strong, and they saw much of each other, because both of them got their money from serving as co-chairs on the board of the university. Eric looked up from his paper, to smile proudly at his daughter.

"Oh, my baby girl, going off to university, our university at that." He declared proudly. Rose softened, and took a seat at the table. She threw a glance over at her mother. "Sure, I'll have some eggs-in-the-basket, before I go." She said. The family had always been fond of the dish, Every made it frequently. She said she had gotten the idea from an 'old friend.' She was jealous of her mother's lovely, curly locks. Why had she not inherited them? She had her boring straight hair, but at least she got the light brown color from Evey. With a grin, she got right to cooking breakfast.

Suddenly, the sound of the telephone ringing split through the air. Eric stood up, and bounded over to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Dominic!" He paused.

"What's wrong?" He returned to his seat, a look of worry appeared across his face.

"What did they do?" He paused, and his forehead became slick with sweat. Evey stopped cooking for a moment, and stared at her husband. Rose's ears perked up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The cloning technology? Evey and I will be there, right away." Eric sounded furious. He hung up the phone, and his gaze shifted between his wife and daughter.

"Evey, we need to go to the university. Rose, don't bother going today, it's closed. Stay here. Someone broke into the cloning lab." He proclaimed before them both.

Evey was muttering curse words under her breath as she slipped on her shoes, but kept her composure. She followed her husband out the door in a silent hurry, and slammed the door shut. Rose was left to herself. What about her exciting first day at university, where she learned about her classes, met her professors and classmates, and toured the campus? What about all that? She had heard her parents speaking of the experimental cloning facility at Page on countless occasions. It was all experimental, though, and they hadn't successfully cloned a human being yet, but they had cloned a few dogs and such.

Rose made her way upstairs, and examined herself in a mirror. She neatened a few wrinkles on the baby blue sundress she was wearing. She had always had an affinity for sundresses. She had sharp brown eyes that some would mistake for color contacts, though they weren't. Her features were just as sharp, and she was an attractive young lady. She found herself incredibly bored, unsure of what to occupy herself with. She just wanted to go to the college… she looked up, and saw the latch in the ceiling that led to the attic. Rose had always been curious about the attic as a child, but her parents seldom allowed her up there. She strained her arm to reach up and pull the latch down, and squealed as it came down abruptly and with much force. She carefully climbed up the stairs that had come down, and looked around the attic. It was dark and dingy, the only source of light being a small window in the corner. Rose squinted to read the labels on the boxes. Rose's old books, old tapes, records, V… V? What did that mean? Like a magnet, her curiosity pulled her to the box, and she found her self opening it, and rifling through its' contents. A CD marked '1812 Overture,' a movie on tape called 'The Count of Monte Cristo.' Hey, Rose had seen that movie, her parents had watched it with her a few times before.

"It was so sad, Edmond cared more about revenge than he did Mercedes." Evey had remarked on each viewing of the film. Rose continued to search the box, and found a mask. It had a pointy mustache, pink cheeks; almost like it was wearing blush, and a strip for a beard. She racked her mind; this mask looked vaguely familiar. The news reports, when she was very small, about protests, riots, something like that? She discarded these thoughts, and placed the mask down. It wasn't even Rose's place to be looking through her parents' stuff. She swiftly made her way out of the attic, deciding she had had enough. She wanted to go to the university, and see what was happening. It would go against her father's orders… but she slipped out of her sundress and into jeans and a striped button-up shirt; she liked this style when she dressed casually. She ran out of her house in a rush, and hailed a cab to Valerie Page University.

Note: Thank you for reading this, I had this idea for a story, and couldn't let go of it until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed it, and whether you did or not, please review and stick around for future chapters!

Best regards,

xx Dreaming Thinker


End file.
